Malon and her Fairy Boy
by TheHeartContainerThief
Summary: Malon gets a visit from Link, but things end up escalating. Read to find out more. Takes place in the Adult Link timeline. One shot.


Malon and her Fairy Boy.

It was a normal day in Hyrule. Link was riding Epona to Lon Lon Ranch. He needed to stock up on milk for the next temple. Malon greeted him with a smile and a wave, happy to see him as always.

Although she was afraid to say it, she was madly in love with her "Fairy Boy". She had started to feel this way after he rescued her from Ingo's horrible treatment. Thanks to him, the ranch was back in good hands, and all the horses were safe.

Today, however, she was feeling rather bold. After she had gotten Link his milk, he turned around and thanked her. However, before he could leave, Malon grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Link was taken aback at first, but quickly began returning Malon's affections.

Not wanting to let this chance slip away from her, Malon grabbed Link's hand. "Let's go somewhere more private, okay?", she said, smiling mischievously. Link nodded.

Malon slowly led Link to the barn, pushing him down onto the hay before falling down on top of him. She began to straddle him, with Link being at a loss for what to do.

Giggling seductively, Malon guided Link's hands to her firm rear, which he unconsciously began to grope, causing her to let out a small moan. At this point, she noticed the considerable bulge Link had in his pants, and she stood up.

She removed her dress, exposing her decently sized breasts. Link simply stared in awe. With a giggle, Malon dropped her dress to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her white undergarments. It was obvious at this point that Link's pants had become considerably tight.

She knelt down once more and allowed Link to suck on her right breast, guiding his hand to the other, which he began fondling. She moaned at his touch. This is what she wanted. For her Fairy Boy to show her his love.

Unconsciously, Malon's hand began to drift down, rubbing her already wet slit. Link continued to nurse on her boob like a baby. Malon's other hand began rubbing Link's hard on through his pants.

Link began to remove his trousers, sliding them off to reveal his fully erect member. Malon was a bit shocked at how massive it was. Removing her breast from Link's mouth, Malon began stroking his hard cock, licking his tip as she did so. Eventually, she got bold, and shoved his entire length into her mouth. She felt his dick hit the back of her throat and tried not to gag.

Link moaned in pleasure. Malon's mouth was so wet and warm, it was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Slowly, Malon began bobbing her head up and down on his cock, swirling her tongue each time she came up. She was quickly getting addicted to the taste. It was beginning to drive her crazy.

Malon removed his cock from her mouth with an audible popping sound. She then began to suck on his balls, stroking his cock as she went. Once again, Link moaned in pleasure, wondering how Malon was so good at this.

Link informed Malon that he was about to cum, and, much to his confusion, Malon stopped. She stood up. "If you're going to cum, cum in here.", she said, removing her panties to reveal her soaking wet pussy.

Slowly, Malon began to lower herself on Link's hard cock. It went further and further inside her, until it broke her hymen and filled her completely. She began to cry. Link jumped up, fearing he had done something wrong. Malon shook her head and pushed him back into the hay.

After a while, Malon began to slowly move up and down on Link's cock, the pain eventually turning to pleasure as she picked up speed. Link's hands once again traveled to her rear, groping and smacking it, causing Malon to moan.

Eventually, Link took charge. He picked Malon up and pushed her against the wall of the barn, slamming his cock deep inside of her pussy, driving her crazy. Malon's arms wrapped around Link and began digging her nails into his back from the pleasure.

Malon informed Link she was close, with Link feeling that he would cum soon as well. He continued slamming Malon's tight pussy, going deeper than she ever thought possible. With one final, massive thrust, Link released his seed deep inside Malon as she squirted all over his cock. The two slumped to the floor of the barn, sharing a passionate kiss before falling asleep in the hay, Link's semen oozing out of Malon's pussy.

Needless to say, Link began visiting the ranch **much **more often after that.

The End.


End file.
